Akai Ito
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: kami klub misteri, yang berisikan 3 orang anggota. Ada Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Bukan hanya sekedar klub misteri biasa, karena kami juga mempunyai kekuatan supernatural. Sasuke si pertapa gunung. Naruto separuh Ayakashi, dan Sakura manusia dengan jiwa setengah mencari belahan jiwa. Bagaimana rasaku padamu Sakura? Misteri pertama, Ino.


Bunga sakura bermekaran. Kelopaknya dipermainkan oleh sang anak angin semi. Berguguran layaknya hujan salju yang indah.

Suasana jalanan menjadi tampak serba merah muda di sana. Memandang takjub bahwa musim semi baru saja datang menghembuskan aroma wewangian bunga mekar.

Sorak-sorai siswa-siswi yang baru saja melaksanakan upacara penerimaan murid baru riuh rendah terdengar. Mencari sosok ketenanangan di lingkungan baru, sesosok pemuda berambut emo melangkahkan tungkai kaki panjangnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang tenang.

Di mana-mana banyak pohon sakura yang menggugurkan kelopaknya. Menikmati semilir angin dan terhenti pada sebuah suara bisikan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah nyanyian. Nyanyian yang sering pemuda itu dengar saat masih kecil.

_Tooryanse tooryanse_

_Koko ha doko no hosomichi ja_

_Chiito tooshite kudashanse_

_Goyou no nai mono toosha senu_

_Konokono nanatsu no oiwai ni_

_O fuda woo same ni mairimasu_

_Ikiha yoi yoi kaeriha kowai_

_Kowai nagara mo tooryanse tooryanse*_

Suaranya yang lirih lembut bahkan membuat pemuda itu bergidik nyeri, pasalnya lagu tersebut adalah lagu yang sangat tidak ia sukai karena ia mempunyai kenangan buruk dengan lagu _Tooryanse_ itu mengingat ia memiliki sebuah kekuatan mistis.

Diangkatnya wajah tampan nan rupawan pemuda itu. Matanya yang sekelam malam dan tajam bagai elang membeliak melihat sosok yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

Helaian rambut merah muda yang panjang tertiup angin, kulit sepucat miliknya, hidung yang kecil bangir, mata yang terpejam dan juga bibir merah muda kecilnya setia mengalunkan lagu _tooryanse_ dengan syahdu.

Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda dengan wajah rupawan tapi datar—terpesona pada sosok yang sedang duduk di batang besar pohon sakura. Andai ia tidak bernyayi, mungkin rupanya tak akan terlihat karena warna rambutnya yang menyerupai sakura. Lagipula sosok gadis itu sedikit transparan dan Sasuke menganggapnya ia sebagai _youkai_ andai saja gadis tersebut tidak memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

Alunan lagu yang tadinya berulang itu terhenti. Kedua mata yang terpejam kini menampakan iris hijau bening yang memuaki. Benar-benar gadis itu bagai rupawan sosok pohon sakura. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis yang tengah duduk itu limbung maju ke depan.

Setengah panik, Sasuke hendak menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Sayang gadis itu jatuh tepat menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Deru nafas hangat keduanya bertabrakan, hidung saling bersinggungan. Mata yang saling menatap seolah menelaah ke dalam hati masing-masing.

Gadis itu membisikan sesuatu sebelum bibir keduanya saling bertemu.

.

.

.

**AKAI ITO**

**.**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**KUROUSA HIME**

**.**

**RATE T-M**

**.**

**ROMANCE. SUPERNATURAL. MYSTERI. FRIENDSHIP**

**.**

**H. SAKURA. . U. NARUTO.**

**AND MANY MORE**

**.**

**ENJOY MY MULTICHAP AGAIN**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ha! Sudah setengah tahun lebih anggota klub kita ini-ini saja," gerutu pemuda berambut jabrik pirang yang sedang berselonjoran di sofa salah satu ruangan klub yang minim perabotan.

Di sini adalah klub misteri. Dimana tujuan mendirikan klub ini adalah untuk memecahkan segala misteri yang membuat penasaran. Apapun itu meski hanya sebuah guyonan bahkan kejadian bermain ala detektifan akan dilakukan oleh segenap anggota klub misteri.

Sayangnya, klub yang hanya berisikan tiga anggota itu hanya menganggur saja. Tidak mendapatkan pelanggan ataupun menambah jumlah anggota klub. Meski ada persyaratan khusus untuk mendirikan sebuah klub—yaitu, minimal lima orang anggota—mereka jelas memiliki lebih dari sepuluh anggota, hanya saja itu adalah anggota bayangan. Kerennya sih, mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang namanya sengaja dipinjamkan untuk keberlangsungan klub misteri ini.

Anggota tetap klub misteri ini terdiri dari dua orang siswa dan satu orang siswi. Salah satunya adalah pemuda yang sejak tadi tiduran di sofa seraya membaca komik itu. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda terlalu enerjik ini kelihatannya seperti bule, lihat saja rambut pirang dan irisnya yang menggambarkan langit di musim panas. Hanya saja kulitnya yang sedikit kecokletan seksi itu melunturkannya dari kata bule.

Yang paling unik darinya adalah, sepasang tanda mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Dan rahasia terbesar lainnya adalah ia bukanlah seorang manusia utuh. Dia adalah _ayakashi_. Setengah darahnya seorang manusia dan setengahnya memiliki sosok roh _kitsune_. Tanda bahwa dia adalah seorang _ayakashi_ jelas dengan kehadiran segel berupa tato di perutnya.

Tak jauh dari pemuda rubah yang sedang membaca novel mininya dengan santai di kursi ada seorang pemuda tampan yang minim ekspresi. Namanya sudah terkenal sejak masih SMP—bersama dengan Naruto tentunya. Kedua pemuda ini bersahabat sejak berada dalam kandungan bahkan—dan dia digilai oleh gadis-gadis karena ketampanannya dan juga sifatnya yang dingin.

Uchiha Sasuke. Salah seorang dari keluarga besar Uchiha yang memandang sebagai pemburu setan atau sejenisnya. Sebenarnya keluarganya turun temurun sebagai pertapa gunung, begitupula dengan Sasuke yang sedari kecil ditempa sebagai pertapa gunung yang hebat mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

Selain bisa melihat dengan mata khas Uchiha—Sharingan—Sasuke juga memiliki _youkai_ yang dipercaya. Dia tidak memiliki _shinigami_ seperti keluarga-keluarga pemburu lainnya. _Youkai_ yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke beruma sosok ular putih besar yang bersarang di pundaknya dengan penyegelan berupa _tomoe_.

Tentu saja kedua anggota klub misteri ini memanglah memiliki misteri masing-masing dalam diri mereka. Tidak sembarangan orang yang menjadi anggota klub ini. Pastilah salah satu dari anggota memiliki keabnormalan tersendiri meski mereka adalah manusia. Memiliki kekuatan supernatural memang bukanlah keinginan mereka tapi, mereka mampu untuk memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Satu orang lagi yang belum dijelaskan dalam klub misteri ini.

Satu siswi yang sangat cantik dan juga bisa barbar dalam waktu bersamaan. Gadis ini duduk dengan sengaj di atas pinggul Naruto. Meski Naruto acuh tak acuh dengan tingkah temannya ini tak urung membuatnya nyaman karena…

"Ngh, berhentilah menggeseknya…," lenguh Naruto menahan hasratnya yang terdalam agar tidak terbangun.

Gadis yang sengaja menggesekan bagian kewanitaannya itu tepat pada milik Naruto hanya bisa terkikik geli. "Aku belum merasakannya~" ucap suara merdu itu disengaja. Ia masih tetap melakukannya bahkan sedikit lebih kasar.

Sasuke yang melirik lewat ekor matanya hanya mendesah pelan melihat tingkah keduanya. Wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah dan sedikit menggemeletukan giginya itu akhirnya mencengkram erat tangan kecil gadis yang berada di atasnya. "Sakura berhenti!"

Tepat dengan teriakan tak tahan Naruto, gadis yang mengisenginya digendong oleh Sasuke bak menaruh beras di pundaknya. Dengan nafas tersengal, Naruto menjambak rambutnya kesal. "Aaaargh! Kenapa dia harus bangun, sih?!" gerutu sebal Naruto melihat tonjolan di tengah celananya.

"Hihihi…" gadis itu hanya tertawa geli karena puas sudah mengisiengi teman satu klubnya.

"Sana turunkan itu kembali Naruto." Titah Sasuke yang mendapat jawaban tak jelas dari Naruto yang sudah beranjak meninggalkan ruangan klub.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura oleh Naruto itu memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya yang disangga dengan mudahnya hanya satu lengan Sasuke di pinggang rampingnya. Menatap wajah datar Sasuke membuat sakura sedikit merasakan letupan.

Wajahnya dimiringkan dan mendekat pada Sasuke yang diam bak patung. Sakura melumat bibir seksi milik Sasuke yang dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan membuka sedikit mulutnya agar Sakura mengobrak-abrik apa saja yang berada dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sakura yang aktif sedang Sasuke pasif. Sasuke sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Sakura. Dia terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh si merah muda ini karena usaha yang dilakukan sakura adalah, "Sudah selesai 'makan'nya?" Tanya Sasuke saat Sakura menyudahi ciuman yang panas.

Saliva-saliva yang keluar dari lidah Sakura dan Sasuke segera dihapus oleh jemari mungil Sakura. "Sudah! Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura dengan riangnya dan melompat jauh untuk kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa bisa dia menyukai makhluk merah muda yang aneh itu?

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang pertama kali membuat Sasuke terpesona dan jatuh cinta pandangan pertama. Debaran abnormal yang dirasakan Sasuke pada Sakura membuatnya menutup kenyataan kalau ia tertarik dengan gadis itu.

Sakura tidak bisa dikatakan dengan manusia seutuhnya. Ia memang bisa melihat bahkan berkomunikasi dengan roh-roh penasaran yang selalu datang curhat padanya. Selain itu hal yang tidak biasa pada diri Sakura adalah, dia 'memakan' kekuatan roh yang besar milik Sasuke maupun Naruto. Selain memakan kekuatan roh, dia juga memakan apa yang disebut aura kebahagiaan yang dimiliki oleh manusia biasa dengan cara mengecupnya tentu saja.

Selama ini Naruto dan Sasuke yang sering mengalami berbagai peristiwa aneh, dan baru kali ini juga menemukan hal seperti Sakura. Mereka tidak tahu sebenarnya kenapa Sakura memakan itu semua dan untuk apa. Bila dilihat secara kasat mata, Sakura memang manusia biasa, tapi bilang Sasuke atau siapapun dengan kekuatan supernatural melihat, ada yang berbeda dimiliki oleh Sakura.

Sakura memang manusia, tapi jiwanya hanya separuh karena itulah sebenarnya alasan Sakura bergabung di klub misteri ini yang membuat Sasuke patah hati. Sakura mencari benang merahnya untuk melengkapi ruhnya yang terpisah.

.

.

.

**Selamat datang di klub misteri!**

**Semua masalahmu pasti dapat kami selesaikan dengan mudah.**

**Hanya perlu imbalan berupa separuh jiwamu yang menginginkan sebuah kebenaran.**

.

.

.

Sakura memandang bosan pada papan tulis putih yang penuh dengana coretan warna hitam, biru, dan merah di sana. Pelajaran matematika sama sekali pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai dan selalu saja ia tidak bisa fokus untuk mempelajarinya.

Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_ masih fokus dengan aksi coret-mencoret di paan tulis hingga sebagian papan putih itu sudah penuh dengan coretannya. Sebagian anak-anak kelasnya ada yang antusias untuk memerhatikan pelajaran membosankan itu dan sebagian lainnya sama seperti Sakura.

Bahkan teman sebangkunya yang cantik tapi cerewetnya setengah mati juga biang gosip itu menguap bosan dengan mata yang menyipit. Sakura ingin sih memulai suatu obralan dengan Yamanaka Ino agar tidak bosan tapi dia sendiri juga tidak mempunyai bahan obrolan yang ingin diperbincangkan.

Mendadak saat sedang termenung, tengkuk Sakura merasakan dingin. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada yang aneh di dalam kelasnya. Kemudian ia menatap keluar kelas dimana ada seorang pemuda berambut nanas hitam tengah berjalan melewati kelasnya.

Pemuda itu menguap bosan, memang tidak aneh bagi penglihatan normal Sakura. Tapi, yang Sakura perhatikan adalah sosok melayang transparan yang berada di belakang pemuda itu. Sakura bersiap berdiri kalau tidak mendengar desisan teman sebangkunya.

Ino tengah menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah sedikit merona tetapi manic matanya yang sedikit mirip dengan Naruto itu memancarkan kesedihan dan kesepian. Karena lebih penasaran dengan ekspresi Ino, Sakura emngurungkan niatnya.

"Hei, hei, Ino." Panggil Sakura dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Ino mendelik kesal karena lamunannya buyar, "Apa, sih, jidat?" Tanya Ino sebal.

Sakura menendang tulang kering Ino dengan pelan tapi bagi Ino tetap saja sakit sekali. Untung dia tidak keceplosan berteriak, bisa tamat riwayatnya kalau berisik di kelas Kakashi-_sensei_. Ino membalas Sakura dengan tatapan horornya.

"Tadi kau melihat siapa?" Sakura tersenyum menyeringai membuat Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Ti-tidak melihat siapa-siapa!" dustanya seraya membuang wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Hee~ Kau bohong padaku, Ino. Aku tadi lihat, lho!"

"Ka-kau lihat pemuda nanas tadi?!" jerit Ino tepat saat Kakashi-_sensei_ baru menyelesaikan tulisannya.

Seluruh kelas memasang mata pada Ino begitu juga dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sepertinya menyeringai sebal pada Ino dibalik maskernya itu.

"Kalian berdua, sepulang sekolah datang ke ruanganku!" titah Kakashi-_sensei_ yang dijawab anggukan ciut oleh kedua gadis biang pelaku tersebut.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Desah Sakura saat keluar dari ruangan Kakashi-_sensei_. Mereka berdua tampak lesu karena diceramahi selama satu jam dan mendapat tugas mengerjakan soal matematika sebanyak 40 soal.

Ino sendiri menyeret kakinya lesu. Pikirannya sudah buram karena ia akan begadang nanti malam untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal matematika yang laknat itu.

"Ini semua salahmu." Gumam Ino sebal.

"He? Kan kau sendiri yang berteriak." Sakura melototi Ino sayang pelototannya itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada gadis yang dikatai mirip _Barbie_ itu.

"Hah, andai Shikamaru tidak lewat sana," bisik-bisik Ino membuat Sakura tertarik.

"Siapa Shikamaru?" Sakura memblokir jalan Ino, tubuh tingginya dicondongkan ke depan dan seringaian jahil terpancar.

Gelagapan, Ino akhirnya mau tidak mau menceritakan siapa itu Shikamaru. Mendesah malas, Ino mengajak Sakura ke bingkai jendela.

Senja telah datang, tetapi masih banyak siswa-siswi yang masih berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Lapangan sepak bola pun masih ramai oleh beberapa siswa yang melakukan kegiatan klub. Ino memandang salah satu pemuda yang dilihatnya tadi keluar dari halaman sekolah.

"Dia," Ino menunjuk pemuda—yang dikenalnya sebagai Shikamaru—yang keluar sendirian dari sekolah. "Namanya Nara Shikamaru. Aku dan dia bertetangga dan kami adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Ah, bersama Akamichi Chouji juga, sih."

Sakura meresponnya dengan menggumam paham. "Lalu kenapa tatapanmu sedih saat melihatnya?"

"Itu… Itu karena akhir-akhir ini keadaan Shikamaru tidak seperti biasanya. Sudah dua bulan dia semakin menjadi pemuda yang malas saja, bahkan dia melupakan kami para sahabatnya kalau berkunjung ke rumahnya."

"Tidak biasanya itu seperti apa?"

"Dia kadang melamun lama, kadang tatapan matanya menuju langit-langit—aku tahu dia suka memandang langit tapi tidak seperti memandang langit seperti biasanya itu. Dia seperti dikendalikan begitu! Kadang bicaranya melantur dan kata Yoshino -_basan_—Ibu Shikamaru dia tidak nafsu makan."

"Menurutmu apa ada penyebabnya?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Mungkin… Mungkin itu karena kekasih Shikamaru meninggal tiga bulan yang llau. Shikamaru sangat mencintainya makanya dia sampai… seperti… itu…," Ino menitikan air matanya. Ditelungkupkannya wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ino merasa sedih kehilangan sahabatnya yang jenius dan pemalas itu. Dia merindukan Shikamaru yang menatapnya bosan kalau dia akan mulai mengoceh sembarangan. Shikamaru akan mendesah malas kalau dia melihat Chouji makan keripiknya terlalu banyak.

Ino merindukan Shikamaru.

Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu yang terisak dalam diam, "Ino, kau menyukai Shikamaru, ya?"

Tubuh Ino menengang kemudian melemas kembali. Dia hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sakura, dengan kasih Sakura mengelus punggung Ino yang kecil. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya tersenyum miring.

"Ino," ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Ini. Datanglah ke sini kalau kau menginginkan Shikamaru kembali menjadi sahabatmu lagi."

Ino memandang bingung tangan Sakura yang terjulur. Dilihatnya sebuah kupu-kupu kertas berwarna keemasan. Ragu akhirnya ia mengambil kartu berbentuk kupu-kupu itu.

"Ini adalah tanda kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan kami. Datang saja ke klub misteri di lantai 2 di pojok gedung timur. Kami pasti akan memecahkan masalahmu, Ino." Kemudian Sakura mengecup pipi Ino yang basah terkena air mata.

Dan berjalan mendahului Ino yang terbengong tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya. Ino memerhatikan kartu kupu-kupu tersebut. matanya membeliak, tapi senyuman tipis terkembang. "Aku akan datang."

.

.

.

**Selamat datang di klub misteri!**

**Semua masalahmu pasti dapat kami selesaikan dengan mudah.**

**Hanya perlu imbalan berupa separuh jiwamu yang menginginkan sebuah kebenaran.**

.

.

.

**TSUDZUKU**

**ABC**

Halo! Bertemu lagi di fanfic multichip baruku! Aku pernah berjanji akan membuat vamfic, tapi batal dan aku pernah berniat membuat cerita dengan jalan yang sedikit serupa dengan Zetsuen no Tempest tapi akhirnya batal.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuat fanfic seperti ini. Aku janji ini tidak akan lebih dari 15 chapter dan sebenarnya pair di sini seperti biasa SasuSaku dan ehem yang selalu ada di tiap fanficku huehehehe

Yah, lihat saja nanti bagaimana cerita ini mengalir. Mungkin ini memang tidak membuat kalian suka tapi, aku akan tetap membuatnya. Seperti biasa untuk next chapter akan 4/5+ words

Oh, iya itu adalah lagu permainan ular tangga yang dimainkan di jepang! Coba kalian buka yutub dan lihat permainannya hihi

Buhbeeeey! Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya!


End file.
